


This is crazy but I like you

by supergirlshero85



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: Sophie Webster didn’t get her happy ending the universe had shown her that time and time again. Will this time be any different? Loving Sophie and Paula so much. Let me know how you guys like it.  Comments are like sprinkles and keep me motivated :)





	1. Chapter 1

Sophie couldn’t believe it she was once again off the market. Of course, no one could no so she had to deal with her mothers nagging and Ryan’s teasing. She was used to it though. They made their comments and she laughed it off never showing how much they affected her.

Sophie Webster didn’t get her happy ending the universe had shown her that time and time again. Those swirling thoughts only took a break when Paula was around. It was crazy to Sophie how a simple touch from this woman and all Sophie’s doubts calmed. 

They had only been together a short bit and here Sophie was getting ready to spend the night with Paula. A whole night without interruptions. She had just tossed in her last thing when she heard the door open. Eyes wide Sophie grabbed her bag taking the steps two at a time. She froze when she saw her brother home alone. 

“Jack what are you doing here? Who's watching you?” 

“Faye was and she was annoying me so I left. Plus I wanted to see you. I know about your secret girlfriend. I saw you guys kissing last night.”

“Jack look I know it’s weird but you can’t tell…”

“I won’t but only if I can meet her.. I’m not having anyone mess with you not like Kate did since Rosie is not here it’s my job. She can meet me or no date.” 

Jack said with a proud smirk. 

“You are too much Jack fine you have five minutes then back to Faye and you say nothing to dad.”

“Deal.” 

Jack said as he got up hopping over to the couch. Covering his bad leg with a blanket he motioned to Sophie he was ready. Shaking her head Sophie text Paula to please come in for a second. Outside Paula looked at the phone a bit confused. 

However, telling Sophie no was not something the lawyer enjoyed so after parking the car she made her way inside. She had to hold back a smile at the scene. Her girlfriend near another freak-out and her brother looking happy as a kid on Christmas morning. 

“You have five minutes Jack. I’m going to find Faye when we’re back your done buster.” 

Jack turned back to Paula once Sophie has gone. 

“Come over here next to me sit please... First, what’s your name and what are your intentions with my sister?”

Paula not believing that she was being interrogated by Sophie’s little brother couldn’t help but smile as she sat down next to him. 

“Well my names Paula and as for intentions I plan on dating her..”

Jack nodded as he crossed his arms over her chest. 

“I know that I’m not a baby... But will you hurt her? Her last girlfriend made her cry. She didn’t know but I know. She was sad when I was sick to.. I think my dad blamed her not sure why... She has been smiling again.” 

Taken aback at how the love between the two siblings ran so deep she couldn’t help but smile. 

“I will do my very best to always make Sophie smile and not hurt her. I don’t play games and I will try to never hurt her. Want to know a secret?”

Jack nodded as he shifted a bit.

“I like it when she smiles too.”

“Good, then I’ll keep your secret... Not sure why my sister has to be a secret but I won’t tell promise. Nice to meet you, Paula.” 

Jack said as Faye rushed back in. Scolding him she helped him back into his chair and they were off leaving Sophie and Paula alone again. 

“So sorry about him..”

“No need to apologize, Soph, he loves you its sweet. So moving onto better questions love are you ready to go? I just know your mom gets off soon and I’d rather not get caught so close to her court date.”

“Yes, your right let’s go.” 

Sophie said as she followed her girlfriend out to her car. Sliding into the front seat Sophie gave Paula a soft quick kiss before she buckling up. Once she was Paula pulled out of her spot heading out of the small town. 

As they drove Sophie’s head raced a bit they had kissed and it was good kissing but she was nervous. It was like she told Aiden back before she died. She saw herself through others eyes and she wasn’t sure why someone like Paula was interested in her. 

Paula knew Sophie was in her own world and really she couldn’t blame the younger woman after all here she was twice her age nervous as she was on her first date as a teenager. Needing to feel calm and centered Paula reached out placing a hand on Sophie's thigh.

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Paula asked hoping to pull Sophie into the present. Realizing she had been in her own world Sophie apologized as she gave Paula her full attention. 

“Ah just thinking about a friend I lost to Suicide earlier this year. I told him I started to see myself through my ex’s eyes and how a sad dark place it was. I mean I’m still not sure why you want me when you could have anyone... But I am sure happy you picked me.”

Sophie said blushing at her final comment. 

“Well, my dear as I told you that first day we met don’t put yourself down. I am not sure who has made you think so low of yourself Sophie but through my eyes. I see this amazingly sexy woman who by some stroke of luck wants me. Your smart and so resourceful, respect your mother even when she tries to set you up on embarrassing blind dates. You care about your father but most of all I feel even more today seeing the love that boy has for you. How can I not pick you?”

Paula asked staying silent the rest of the way to her house. Pulling into the drive she put her hand back on the wheel as she put the car into park. 

“You ready to get started on our night of no interruptions?”

“Oh, I so am let’s go... I plan on kissing you all night long.” 

Sophie said as she got out of the car grabbing her bag on the way. Following Paula inside she dropped it in the corner Paula pointed out taking it all in as Paula showed her around. It was surprisingly not to fancy it just felt like a home. After the grand tour, Paula pulled Sophie into her arms. 

“You said something about kissing me all night long?”

Smiling Sophie wrapped her arms around Paula’s neck leaning in to kiss her soft lips. Gently at first then more needy as it continued on. The pair continued to kiss hands roaming each others body. This time they pulled away not from being caught but from needing a bit of air. Smiling Sophie bit her bottom lip. 

“So you have a bedroom here?” 

She asked cheekily. Paula nodded as she took her hand in hers. 

“Follow me.”

“Lead the way sexy.”

Sophie whispered as she followed her girlfriend up the stairs. Sophie finally had a piece of happiness she wasn't going to worry so much about losing it. No, she was going to be in the now enjoying every moment she got with Paula.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter does get dark and it will be a bit dark for a few more chapters. Also big thanks to bornagainchristianlesbian on Tumblr for being my beta and making sure I get the British dialogue right.

Back against the door, Sophie let her hands roam over Paula’s body taking in all of her curves.

“You're so sexy Paula.”

Sophie murmured as her fingers found the buttons of Paula's blouse. When she got to the last button she pushed the silky blouse back smiling wide as it fell to the floor revealing Paula’s bra covered breasts. Pushing off the wall Sophie’s lips found Paula’s neck and as she kissed on the sensitive skin.

Her body all hot from Sophie’s touch and kisses she moaned as she pulled her back onto her bed. She had wanted Sophie the day she had tried to set her up with her daughter. She had captured her head and heart and all Paula found herself wanting to do was make Sophie smile. Paula knew it was silly to let herself fall so fast for the younger woman but it was too late now to turn back.

As she straddled Sophie Paula’s eyes never left hers undoing her bra she tossed it behind her. Leaning back in she captured Sophie’s lips in another kiss. This one quite short her mind focused on undressing the beauty that lay under her. Once naked Paula’s lips brushed against some of Sophie’s most sensitive places as she traveled down her body then back up. Settling next to her younger lover Paula let her hand slide down between Sophie’s legs.

“So beautiful”

Paula husked as she slide her fingers along Sophie’s slit smiling as she saw just how wet she was.

“Someone’s excited. Now just relax baby and let me make you feel good.”

Paula said as she slide her fingers inside of Soph stroking her silky wet walls as she began to fuck her slowly. Each thrust causing Sophie to make cute almost mewing sounds which just made Paula more determined to bring her to extacy. Continuing to fuck her Paula pulled Sophie in for another deep kiss. As she explored her mouth Paula began rubbing circles into her nub knowing soon Sophie would be a puddle next to her.

Just as she thought a little while later Sophie had reached her end and was now trying to catch her breath her beautiful smile wide across her face. Once her breath was caught she rolled over on top of Paula quickly undressing her the rest of the way so she could return the favor which she did more than once that night. The pair finally drifting off in the early hours of the night. Entwined together they slept until Paula’s alarm went off way too early the next morning. Knowing it was the day of her mum's case Sophie was up and running the water so they both could shower before they headed back to the cobbles.

It was more than forty minutes but soon they were pulling up a block away from her mum’s. This was it she had to say bye to Paula As much as she didn’t want to Sophie knew her mum would be in a state and needed all the support. A quick goodbye and Sophie was down the road at her mum’s drinking coffee. That being the last smart decision she had made that day. After her goodbyes, Sophie had headed home to relax and get ready, but seeing the place empty she hadn’t been able to resist the urge to text Paula inviting her over.

It was insane the feelings she had for the other woman. So strong so passionate she couldn’t contain them. Of course, their little morning tryst had lead to her mom once again disgusted with her. This was how her life went when something started to go well for her somehow and some way life fucked it up. This time it was horrible timing. What did surprise her was how Paula stayed with her until they found out from Gina that her mom had been sent down. Not able to handle the news or the guilt Sophie had said told Paula she’d call her then headed home. Not wanting to talk to her dad or anyone she headed up to her room.

It was there her little brother joined her. Climbing best he could into her bed he hugged her tight. “I’m sorry about your mum Soph don’t worry I am sure it will all work out.”

No judgment or anger just him feeling bad. She really loved Jack at first she didn’t he was after all the straw that had broken her family for good. Least she had thought so at the time. Little did she know though he would turn out to be one of the best things in her life. Getting out of bed she grabbed her most favorite stuffed animal handing it over to Jack.

“I know sometimes I can’t always be around.. when I can’t be you can have Mr. doodles.”

“Wow, you never let anyone touch him, Soph!”

“Yeah well your not anyone you're my favorite person in the whole world.”

“After Paula?”

“Nope, your family you're first then Paula .”

Soph said pressing a kiss to his head. Soph text Paula promising she was ok before trying to not think about what her mom was going through. Somehow she had dozed off and it was the next morning before she woke up again. Hearing her phone going off Sophie made sure Jack was still sleeping before she picked up.

“Finally got you on the phone.. is everything ok love? You didn’t say goodnight.”

“Yeah sorry Jack came in we were watching a movie must have fallen asleep. I’m fine just need to find a way to help my mom.”

“We will you know I will still take her case she just has to tell me I’m hired back.”

“I will talk to Aunty Gina and hopefully mom later. I gotta go see you in a bit.”

Sophie said hanging up before the conversation could go on. Her head was still in a bad place and she had to focus on helping her mom. She had caused this mess now she just had to figure out a way to get it right.

After making some calls to local lawyers she got dressed and headed out to find either Tim or Gina someone who wanted to help her mom too. However, she was regretting the decision as soon as she saw Tim and heard his cruel words. He was right if she had just kept her hormones under control it none of this would have happened.

She had disappeared before either adult saw her completely break down. She had found a private place to cry and was mostly under control by the time she met up with Paula. Like normal she was ready to punish herself by ending things with Paula. Of course, Pula being as amazing as she was had calmed her down and tried to assuage her guilt. It was mostly gone until she saw her moms messed up face. Leaving the jail she headed home the guilt and self-hatred piling on her shoulders.

Everything she touched me ruined her head was telling her. Once she walked in the door and saw jack crying because he had fallen it was like the dam broke. Seeing her dad close to losing it she left him to it sneaking out the door. Heading to devs she bought some fiz juice before getting a bus out of the cobbles. She just needed to get away and just forgot. When the bus got to the bridge Rosie use to go to smoke as a teen. Walking over she sat on the small edge looking down into the darkness below her.

Opening the bottle she took a long drink as her mind played back the recent screw-ups of the past few months.

_**“It shouldn’t have been Sophie, she’s not a parent she doesn’t know kids.”** _

_**“I don’t want to talk to you... I don’t want to look at you.”** _

_**“ It’s thanks to you, Sally, been locked up in the first place.“** _

_**“You because you couldn’t keep your knickers up** **for five minutes.”**_

Those comments plus the image of her moms beat up face just played over and over as she continued to drink.

Paula was wrong it was all down to her. She messed up everything she touched. Sophie sadly thought as the tears fell freely. Her thoughts had moved on from self-loathing to a darker place that maybe Aiden hadn’t had the worse idea when she heard someone next to her.

“Ryan what are you playing at?!”

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you. Bethany saw you on the bus said you looked upset, being the gentleman I am I said I’d come to check up on you. Why so down soph? Is it about your mum?”

Ryan asked as he carefully climbed out on the ledge next to her. Once settled he snatched the bottle from her hands taking a sip.

“I got all night what’s wrong..”

Sophie hearing Ryan’s question sighed almost all cried out.

“Ryan everything I do I fuck up. My life has been shit since Sian. Lately, it’s just too much. Jack got sick it’s on me... I fall for the wrong person in my mum’s eyes and she finds out goes ballistic. Now she’s sacked Paula her solicitor got her self-sent down and Tim blames me. Jack hurts daily... Everyone would just be better off without me.”

Ryan having not suspected her to lose it like that paused a moment before replying.

“No we wouldn’t Soph, I know for me it wouldn’t. Your the one person who gave me a chance when I didn't deserve it not after hurting you..Jack needs you who's gonna teach him how to live..dads great I bet but you're his sister... it’s different. And what about that cougar you were all cozy with today? “

“What about her Ryan?”

“I bet she’d be worse without you Sophie.. people care, let me call her I bet she’d be over in a flash. But first, we need to get ourselves to safety.”

Ryan said as he put the bottle down so he could get back on the sturdy ground. Once he was safe he turned back around holding his hand out for his friend.

“Come on Soph this isn’t the way your heads dark don’t listen to it. Come back on this side for me... Jack, the cougar..please just take my hand.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ali, who hates being his _ brother's _ keeper, was now looking for him once again. He wasn’t sure how he had gone from being on his own to now never able to say no to Michelle. Having gotten off at the last stop he was walking towards the bridge when he found Ryan. With Sophie Webster of all people. Knowing she wasn’t one to be fooling around with him he knew something was up.    
  
As he got closer, he realized just how dire the situation was. Running up to the bridge he jumped in to help Ryan.    
  
“Hey love just take Ryan’s hand and we can talk on this side.”   
  
“You won't tell, my family doesn’t need more of my making things worse.”   
  
The comment confused Ali, but Ryan who had been listening to her assured her right away.   
  
“Nope, I won’t now come on.”    
  
Ryan tried again this time sighing as her hand slide into his. With the help of Ali, they pair got her back over onto the safe side letting her sit once she was back over.   
  
“It’s sad Ryan I can’t even kill myself right.”    
  
“I think your not supposed to want to be good at that.”    
  
Ryan mumbled as he tried to think of what to do next. As he and Ali bounced ideas back and forth Sophie's phone began to ring. Not wanting her to say too much Ryan snatched it from her grasp.    
  
“Who's Paula?”   
  
“She gives great kisses.”    
  
Sophie drunkenly confessed with a smile. Ryan clicked accept before saying hello.   
  
Paula had a gnawing feeling even hours after she left Sophie. Yes, she had talked out them breaking up, and it was decided they wouldn’t. She was happier then she had been in so long and was so happy they hadn’t broken up. She knew it wasn’t what Sophie had wanted not deep down. But she was blaming herself thanks to Tim. All that aside she had gotten through to her or so she thought she had.   
  
It was just weird to not have heard from her again not since visiting her mom. She sounded scared and almost broken. It killed Paula not being able to be there for her. Part of her worried that Sophie was upset with her not liking where her own head was going she had decided to just call her and find out. However, hearing someone, not Sophie pick up her phone made her blood run cold.    
  
“Who is this? Where is Sophie?”   
  
"I’m Ryan Sophie's friend... She uh can’t really come to the phone right now. You're the cougar, right? Well, see we were out she had a bit too much and if I bring her home to mine it will be around town by tomorrow. I think with her mum being sent down...”   
  
“Yeah no, I will come to get her just text me an address.”   
  
“Will do.”    
  
Ryan said before hanging up and texting her the nearest address knowing she’d find them on the way.    
  
“Well, I don’t see what Soph sees in her quite bitchy...”    
  
Ryan said as he tossed Ali the phone as he sat on the other side of Sophie.   
  
“You do realize she is probably worried about Sophie why didn’t you tell her?”   
  
“It’s not my place I promised I wouldn’t. We will talk to her tomorrow. When she’s sober and will remember.”   
  
“Yeah because this just doesn’t go away, Ryan.”    
  
Ali said sighing as Sophie dozed off.   
  
“How bad was she?”   
  
"Well, her dad blamed her for Jack losing his foot... Tim for her mum being in jail... Maddie dying Sian leaving her. Kate messing her about she really thought people would be better off without her. I am just glad I came along. Do you think she’ll be ok? I know I don’t act as if I care... But she is different she forgave me when I almost got her killed she is always trying to help me out. I blow it of course, but she tries. “   
  
“I will give her my card she has to want help Ryan but we won’t abandon her that I can promise.”   
  
Ali said as a red convertible pulled up.    
  
“Alright rise and shine Soph your cougars here.”    
  
Ryan said as he helped Sophie up back to a standing position. With the help of Ali, they got her into Paula’s car and buckled her in. Ali sliding his card into her purse before shutting the door.   
  
“Thanks for saving me, Ryan.”   
  
Sophie mumbled still half asleep.    
  
“Yeah, not a problem you saved me many times I was up.”    
  


  
He said as he handed Paula her phone.    
  
"Make her talk, please.. just make her talk.”   
  
“About what?”    
  
Paula tried to get more info but he was already heading off after Ali. Paula sighed as she took in Sophie's appearance. Even drunk out of her mind she was still the most beautiful person she had laid eyes on. She wasn’t sure what was going on with her and that really scared her.  Paula liked knowing what a problem was so she could fix it. She didn’t like two strange men to her acting as they knew more about the woman she was with than she did. 

  
She didn’t love Sophie not yet. She had no doubt love would come for her but she cared for her deeply and never wanted to see her hurt. She knew she couldn’t get anything rational out of Sophie then she would have to wait until she was sober tomorrow. She would get her answers then. For now, she was going to get her home and into bed.    
  
Driving to her place Paula got Sophie up mostly changed into comfy clothes before The brunette curled up next to her. Paula couldn’t help but smile as she ran a comforting hand down her back.    
  
“Thanks for not letting me push you away.”    
  
Sophie mumbled.   
  
“No thanks needed I wasn’t going to lose you without a fight. We have something special, and I will remind you of that fact every day if I have to. And I will help your mom I promise. I won’t leave her alone in there.”   
  
Paula promised, closing her own eyes when she got a low uh huh back from Sophie. Tomorrow will be a new day. For now, at that moment, Sophie was safe in her arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

As the alarm blared Sophie groaned from under the pillow beside Paula. Paula couldn’t help but smile as she did. 

“Morning sleepy head. I figured I’d set it a bit early so we could talk before you had to get to work.”

As the memories of the night came back to her Sophie’s heart clenched a bit. She couldn’t let Paula know how screwed up she truly was. Coming out from behind the pillow she gave her girlfriend a confused look. 

“Talk about what? I went out with some mates to unwind drank a bit too much.”

“Soph come on I know we’re still fresh and new but I know when your lying you do that thing with your nose and I want you to be able to trust me with anything.”

Sophie felt the emotions build in her. The shame, the depression, the anger,the failure. Knowing she was going to lose it she got up and turned away from Paula. 

“Nothing is wrong II was upset about my mum getting sent down I drank too much. Just leave it I will make sure Ryan doesn’t bother you if there’s a next time.” 

Sophie snapped pulling from Paula’s reach. Making it to the safety of the bathroom before the tears fell. Back inside the bedroom, Paula’s heart fell something was really wrong with Soph and she didn’t know how to help. Knowing pushing her right now wouldn’t end well she got up and headed downstairs to put on the coffee. As it brewed Paula got out some pain meds for Sophie’s head. Figuring she’d be too uneasy to eat she forwent breakfast. Once she heard the water turn off Paula poured Sophie’s coffee into a mug while she waited a bit on edge nervous at how upset Sophie would be. 

Sophie feeling like a moron for snapping at Paula came down her hair still damp looking ashamed. She half expected to see a mad Paula waiting for her. But when she saw the concern on her face Sophie broke down again. Instead of pushing her away though she found comfort in her girlfriend's arms. She still couldn’t tell her the whole truth of just how pathetic she really was. 

“I’m sorry I was just missing my mum and Maddie it’s around when she died. I didn’t want to think about it again. I’m sorry for snapping.”

Paula, who had instantly wrapped her arms around the younger woman, held her as she cried. She didn’t want Sophie ever feeling so bad. No, she wanted to be the one to take the pain away. When Sophie’s cries started to calm down Paula let her go.

“I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you last night, but I am glad your friends were. As for your mom I will get her out she’s rehired me and I will figure something out I promise. Maddie... I bet she was an amazing person. She must have been to be loved by you. You ever need to talk about her I am here got it? Alright have your coffee take those for your head and I will be right back.”

Paula said as she kissed Sophie once more before heading upstairs to shower. Once she was gone, Sophie sank onto the bar stool clutching her coffee for dear life. She had lied to Paula she hated lying. She had to though to protect herself there was no way she’d let Paula see just how messed up she was inside. She would sort herself out, and last night can be as if it never almost happened. She had covered for Ryan plenty of times she wasn’t worried about him telling. Ali, she didn’t know him very well and wasn’t sure how the whole being a doctor and what she almost did worked. She would have to try and find him before work. 

Paula took a quick shower calmer now that she knew what was wrong with Sophie. Once she was out, she got ready for the day then headed downstairs. Seeing Sophie ready to go she poured her coffee into a travel mug and soon they were off heading back to the cobbles. As they drove Paula smiled as Sophie seemed to relax even letting her hold her hand, a bit. It wasn’t until they turned onto the street and Sophie saw one from the lads from the night before. Instantly her hand was gone and as soon as Paula put the car into park she was giving her a chaste kiss before getting out and heading out after him into the cafe.

Sophie knew she was acting erratically and really wished she could get herself under control. She knew that wasn’t likely until she knew her secret was safe. Heading after Ali she ignored Michelle and Carla’s curious glances as she approached him. 

“Hey, can we talk for a minute?”

Ali turning to see Soph grabbed his coffee ordering her one as he nodded.

“Sure let’s take these over there in the corner.”

He said as he followed Sophie to the corner table. 

“Hey, I know we haven't talked much since Jack thanks for doing all you could for him... I know Ryan won’t say anything about last night… I I I’m sorry you got dragged into it but please you can’t say anything.”

Sophie said as she held the cup tightly in her hands. Holding back tears she finally met Ali’s eyes.

“Soph I’m a doctor I can’t forget what I saw last night. You need to see someone. Anyone maybe Toyah someone you can talk to. You are too young and have so much going for you. I won’t say anything if you promise to make an appointment to speak to Toyah.”

Hearing the deal Sophie’s blood went a bit cold. She was so stupid she couldn’t even kill herself right. 

“Fine I will go see her tomorrow I promise. I have to work today I can’t lose my job. Plus I won’t be alone, I will be with Paula tonight.”

Sophie said hoping that would get her at least the day to sort out what she was feeling. 

“Fine your not alone today or tonight tomorrow you go in or I speak to someone. You need help Sophie we care about you.”

Soph nodded before thanking him for the coffee and taking off out of the cafe so she was safely down the street before the tears fell. She had made a mess of it all if her mom found out she’d never forgive her she thought to herself as she headed home to change for work.

 

Paula, who had gone to check in with Tim watched as Sophie, rushed off. Knowing fully well she wasn’t getting the whole story decided to try a different approach heading into the cafe she headed over to the table Ali occupied seeing he wasn’t alone she had to rethink her approach. As she did, however, Jack rolled in right up to her. 

“Paula! Hey, your back just so you and Soph no I didn’t tell the secret.” 

Turning a bit red she bent down so she was eye level with Jack and could avoid Kevin’s gaze. 

“Oh, I know buddy we never thought it was you. So where are you off to so early?”

“To physio, I hate going. Sophie was supposed to go, but she has to work.”

“I am sure Sophie would be there if she could buddy. You're the most important person to her in this whole wide world.”

“I know she gave me her favorite stuffed animal she had from when she was a kid. Dad got it her, and she never even lets me touch it. But last night she said I could have him so he’s there for me when she can’t be.”

The last sentence made Paula’s blood run a bit cold. She wasn’t sure why but something about the night before just wasn’t adding up to fit Sophie’s explanation. Paula smiled at Jack before her eyes tracked the lad she had been with last night walking outside. Ryan, she presumed. After a quick goodbye to Jack, she was out the door after Ryan and Ali after her. 

“Oi you Ryan.. wait up please for a moment. “

Ryan who had been heading to check on Sophie froze when he was called. He knew Paula wanted answers one’s he had promised not to give.

Catching up to him Paula took a breath reminding herself quietly he wasn’t a witness just a friend of Sophie’s.

“Hey, I was just wondering what happened last night. Sophie was really a mess when I got her home and then this morning.”

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you. Just ask Sophie...”

“I did, and she said she was upset about her mum and Maddie. I care about her so much I am guessing you do too. She told me about your guys past... Please, Ryan...”

Paula tried again as Ali jogged up to them. 

 

“Maddie huh no, I mean yeah I’m sure Soph misses her... But look just talk to Sophie. Sophie is the one person in this world I can’t break a promise to so please please don’t make me.”

Paula was barely listening to what Ryan was saying she was to busy connecting the pieces in her head. Jack, where she picked Sophie up... How distant Sophie was when she first got up and now him acting shady as hell. 

“Why did you take Sophie to a bridge to drink weren’t there better places like the pub?”

Ali knowing what it was about and having heard Jack knew they had to help Sophie. He knew it wouldn’t be long until she figured it out. He was about to tell her himself ignoring Ryan’s glares when Paula spoke again.

“She was there to kill herself wasn’t she? You didn’t go out on a mates night did you, Ryan?”

Knowing Ryan wouldn’t break this promise Ali turned to face Paula nodding solemnly. 

“Yes, last night Sophie tried to kill herself Ryan and I stopped her.”


	5. Chapter 5

Paula froze at Ali’s words. She couldn’t believe Sophie was hurting so much, and she had missed it. Taking a breath she composed herself as to not draw more people in this. Enough knew already.

“Ok, so we have to help her, what do we do now?”

Paula asked as few yards down Sophie was sitting on her bed trying not to cry again. She had called out of work she couldn’t go in the state she was in. She needed to get past this and she couldn’t. She had messed up last night and instead of being happy she was alive she was beside herself she had failed. She wanted to call Paula and tell her everything. She couldn't though she couldn't have someone else disappointed in her. Without giving it too much thought she stood up finding some old pain meds she opened them. 

A few yards away Paula was looking between Sophie's trying to think of a way to fix this. Fix it and help Sophie the light of her life. 

“Ok so she's really upset your a doctor why didn't you take her to a hospital?” 

The mom in her kicking in. Ali sighed before trying to explain his decision.

“I was hoping she'd talk to you, and it would be less traumatic to her. She came to me today I told her she had to come in and see someone. Or I was going to have to say something. She said she wasn’t going to be alone work then with you.”

“Great so she’s in a state and you just send her on her merry way?”

Having had enough of the fighting Ryan jumped in. 

“Guys come on! Stop fighting we get it Sophie needs help. Maybe if we stop fighting and just work together well come up with a way to help her. I say we just talk to her and show her we all care and maybe she'll agree to get some help.”

Paula as much as she couldn't with the lad knew she couldn’t argue in this case an untied front maybe best. 

“Fine she’s getting ready for work maybe we can catch her before she heads in.”

The guys nodded before they headed down to Kevin’s flat. Inside Sophie was on the couch staring at the pills and the glass of water she had poured herself. She had just finally given in and reached for the pills when she heard the door. Wiping her eyes she made her way to the door opening it to her friends and partner. 

“Uh hey … why are you here? I am just getting ready for work.”  
Sophie quickly lied. She wasn’t sure what was going on but she had a pretty good feeling she knew what it was about. Paula knowing this was her shot to get through to Soph let herself in. As she rounded the corner dropping her bag on the couch, her eyes saw the pills and her heart fell. 

“Ok, Sophie please sit we need to talk about you and what actually happened the other night love.” 

Hearing Paula say that Sophie whirled on Ryan railing on him for telling.

“You Suck Ryan I covered for you when you almost killed me and you can’t keep one secret! I just needed time.”

“Time for what Sophie to try again and maybe actually succeed? I care about you, Sophie, I can’t let you do this alone. We want to help you.”

“Just go Ryan.” 

Sophie said as she sat on the couch drawing her knees up to her chest. 

Ali was about to say it was him who told when he saw Ryan shake his head no. He knew one of them had to help her and if she was pissed at them all they would get nowhere. So he shut up and let Paula try and get through to her. 

“I know life has been stressful for you lately. With Jack and your dad blaming you and your mom's case and Tim blaming you. Even me asking you to keep our relationship a secret wasn’t fair. This isn’t the way to handle the pain and guilt. Please, Soph just asks for help if not for you then for Jack and me we can’ do this without you. I have seen the way that boy looks up to you, and I know I’ve fallen fast and so deep for you I cannot imagine a life without you in it. I will be there every step of the way supporting you. I promise Sophie.”

Sophie, who was a mixture of anger and desperation nodded before launching herself into Paula’s arms. Paula held Sophie close to her as she cried she wasn’t sure how long they were like that but she didn’t let go until Sophie’s tears eased up. When they had she let, Sophie, sit up and compose herself.

“I will go but will I be alone?”

Ali chose that moment to jump in. 

“No Paula and I will be there with you. I won’t leave your side until doctors decide what to do.”

Squeezing Paula’s hand once more Sophie got up heading upstairs to clean herself up. Once she was gone Ali cleaned up the pills while Paula called the office telling them she wouldn’t be in for the day. When Sophie reemerged, she didn’t speak she just took Paula’s hand following them out of her dad’s place and down the street to her car. Getting in Sophie didn’t let go of Paula’s thigh for the whole drive. When they got to the hospital, she waited for Paula to park before following them inside. As much as she knew this was the right choice the best choice for her she was scared. Knowing words weren’t needed Paula just took Sophie’s hand in hers as they went to sign her in.

A few hours later the sky now dark a weary-eyed Paula finally left the hospital. She hated the fact that Sophie wasn’t by her side, but she knew if she didn’t stay now and get the help she needed there was a good chance not having Sophie in her life could become a permanent thing. Having two hard conversations to have Paula headed towards the cobbles. Deciding to do the easiest first she took the address Ali gave her heading up to Ryan’s parent’s apartment. Knocking twice she smiled politely at who she believed was his mum before asking to see Ryan. 

Ryan having heard the door ignored his mother’s questions as he ushered Paula inside.

“Well is Soph ok?”

“She is Ali is with her he told them he was her brother so he will be able to stay with her until she is admitted and brought up to the floor. She wanted me to tell you she is sorry she knows you had to tell and she will see you when she gets out. Relieved as can be Ryan hugged the shocked lawyer. Paula composing herself hugged him back knowing that even if she didn’t care for him he meant a lot to Sophie. 

“I have to tell her dad to let him know where she is. She may be allowed visitors I am not sure. But they said she can call us she said she’d call you when she was able to. “

“So Ali really stayed with her he cared enough to do that?”

“Yes, he hasn’t left her side. She’s not really talking, but she's calm.” 

 

Paula said as she squeezed Ryan's hand before heading back towards the doors. While she knew his parents must have a lot of questions, it wasn’t her story to tell. So she just said her goodbyes before heading over to Kevin’s. Taking a breath to calm her nerves Paula reached up and knocked on the door. When he appeared, she shot him a sad but kind smile.

“Hi Kevin, we need to talk, it’s about Sophie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my Beta :)


	6. Chapter 6

Paula couldn’t believe she had Sophie back in her arms again. It had been a hard month in and a half, but Soph was back with them now and in a much better headspace. She was seeing someone one to two times a week depending on her need. What mattered to Paula was that she had her back safe. Pressing a kiss to Sophie's head Paula laid back against her own pillow thinking back on their last few weeks. The dating had gone slow but as slow as it had gone the pair was closer than ever. She still worried about Sophie, but she knew she was on the right path and at the end of the day that’s what mattered to Paula. 

She would never forget the night she had to tell Kevin then Sally about Sophie. They blamed her, themselves life. It was a bad few days, but it all got better once Sophie came back home. Feeling her girlfriend shift beside her Paula pushed up on her arm smiling down at her. 

“Morning sleepy head.”

Paula said as their lips met. Sophie sitting up wrapped her arms around the older woman as she deepened their kiss. When she finally pulled away, she couldn’t help but smile. While she had her bad days still, most days with Paula were good. Sliding out of the bed Sophie quickly dressed before heading into the bathroom.

“I have to get going no time for breakfast mum sent a visiting order for me and Gina. While she had her bad days still, most days with Paula were good.”

“So we haven't really talked much about your mum and the case. Not since your run in with the judge.”

Paula treaded lightly. She hadn’t been happy lately with some of Sophie’s but she knew her heart was in the right place and didn’t want to upset her. Sophie looking back at her girlfriend just shrugged a bit.

“What’s there to say? I am doing my best to remain positive. But I am losing hope I mean my mom is in jail for something she didn’t even do. I’ve made a mess of things lately and the way I deal is by just by not. I’m sorry I just can’t I have to give mum all my focus.”

Sophie told Paula before disappearing into the shower. Paula sighed as she watched her young lover go. As better as Sophie was Paula felt there was a wall still there keeping her out. Not wanting to fight again as they had a few days ago she dropped the subject heading to the kitchen to get coffee on. 

Back in the bathroom, Sophie cursed herself for pushing Paula away she just couldn’t deal with her screwing up once again. It seemed like that’s all she did lately and she was getting sick of herself. After a quick shower, she quickly dressed before making her way down to the kitchen. Grabbing a mug of her own coffee, she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

“I am scared for mom but not as much as before. She said she has a friend now Abi so least she is protecting her. All I can do is try and help out here but as we saw Wednesday I am crap at it, babe. I am sorry I lost my cool I just can’t focus on that right now.”

Sophie confided in Paula quietly. Paula, who had been drinking her own coffee, couldn’t help but smile at her Sophie. Happy she had at least taken some responsibility for what happened. Even if she wasn’t the only one in the wrong.

“Thanks for letting me in Sophie and realizing I was trying my best to help your mom. I am sorry too for not sticking up for you when the guys got to out of control.” 

Sophie just shrugged at the apology not really mad she was to use to dealing with stuff on her own. The pair didn’t talk much for the rest of the morning Sophie lost in her own head. The next thing she spoke was a thank you to Paula as she dropped her off in front of her dads. She was about to turn and wave Paula off when someone waiting for her caught her eye. It took her a few seconds to place the boy. He was older now but she would recognize Maddie's smile anywhere. She still couldn’t believe how much Ben resembled his sister.

“BEN oy look at you-you're so tall now!”

Sophie exclaimed as she pulled the teenager into her arms hugging him tightly.

“I Sophie been awhile so yeah I have grown. Sorry for just showing up... But you did say anytime I needed someone you’d be there.”

“Of Course bud your always welcome here come on inside and tell me what’s up I have some time before I have to be somewhere.”

Sophie hedged not wanting to explain her mum's whole situation just yet. Right now Ben needed her, and she owed Maddie to be there for him. After making them tea she sat across from him silently urging him to tell her what was wrong.

“Well life was great you know my parents were great I miss Maddie all the time but it gets easier I guess with time. Anyways a few months ago mom left dad for some dude she had an affair with. She left me and dad and well dad started to drink. I don’t mind taking care of him I’m kind of use to helping in Foster care you learn you do whatever you can to make life easier… Well, it’s worse he is never around. When he is he’s drunk and mean... He’s hit me a few times and I’m done I want to live with you.” 

The red-headed teenager said as he met her eyes with his. 

“Please, Sophie don’t send me back. Remember when Maddie said we’d be a family me you and her... Can’t we still have that?”

Sophie’s blood turning cold at the thought of anyone hurting Ben reached out and took his hand in hers. 

“We will figure this out, Ben. I promise you no one will hurt you again.” 

She wasn’t sure it was a promise she could keep but she had to try. Not sure she should burden Paula with this after all the mess her, Tim, and Gina had made for her she shot Ali a text asking him for help. He was one of the smartest people she knew and after her failed Suicide attempt the pair was close. Closer than she and Ryan had ever been. Things had been a bit tense between them after the whole Cormac mess but slowly they were talking again. Sophie just hoped he would know how to help Ben.


End file.
